


Illustrations for "Ripples from a Pebble" by Phenyx_tP

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Canadian Shack, Digital Art, Kid Art, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: You've heard of Kidfic? This is Kidart. What Miranda saw, and a family photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustrations for "Ripples from a Pebble" by Phenyx_tP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phenyx_tP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenyx_tP/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ripples from a Pebble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530448) by [Phenyx_tP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenyx_tP/pseuds/Phenyx_tP). 



> Art: created as complementary art for the 2012 dS_C6D Big Bang for Phenyx_tP's story "Ripples from a Pebble".  
> I've never done Kidart before and I enjoyed the heck out of this, plus I learned that Fraser's eyebrows run in the family. It's blended digital art - i.e. a combination of original drawing/painting and heavily mofified digital collage.

What Miranda Saw

[ ](http://i1342.photobucket.com/albums/o772/mificnz/due%20South/What%20Miranda%20Saw_zpslvfecbk8.jpg?t=1483429145)

click through for full sized art

 

 

Family Photo

[ ](http://i1342.photobucket.com/albums/o772/mificnz/due%20South/family%20photo_zpsgtgjitpf.jpg?t=1483429149)

 The photo from the wall, enlarged. 

Clockwise from the top we have: Fraser, Ray, Mel, Dief, Bobby, Miranda, and Mike.


End file.
